Engranajes
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Una búsqueda para alcanzar algunas respuestas. Dos intenciones bien diferentes, pero con el mismo objetivo en común. Se embarcarán juntos en una misión que ambos querían hacer, pero que por alguna razón no se animaban a hacerlo solos. Quizás encuentren lo que buscan, quizás más, quizás menos.


**Nuevo día, nuevo fic. Ok no xD, pero se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, y no pude hacer menos que plasmarla en alguna parte. FF para ser más exactos. Antes dedecir cualquier otra cosa, aclaro que la historia tomará como canon únicamente la serie de televisión Avatar: the las Airbender, y ningún cómic que haya salido sobre ningún personaje. Esto es, simplemente, porque solo he visto la serie xD.**

**Bueno, no diré nada sobre el fic, todo lo que se puede saber está en el summary. Espero que lo disfruten. Si se sienten con ganas al terminar, pueden dejarme un review diciéndome qué tal les pareció, sea si les pareció bueno o malo.**

**No más, los dejo leyendo. Ah sí, antes: ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe y siempre me olvido de aclararlo, pero ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. La historia, por otra parte, es de mi propia invención.**

* * *

Capítulo I: Con un toque de ironía.

Si no creyera que al ser maestra fuego sería una deshonra producir agua, en esos momentos estaría llorando sin consuelo. La celda era oscura, la habían construido especialmente para ella. Cortesía de su tan adorado hermano y sus amigos. El metal que la rodeaba era helado, el aire que la rodeaba y devoraba día a día era tenebroso, como si emanara de una pesadilla. Había tratado de escapar unas dos o tres veces, pero sus intentos habían sido fallidos. No había escapatoria, tenía que rendirse a ese hecho. Desde su último intento de fuga, había pasado sus días en una de las esquinas de la celda, jugando con fuego, haciendo que el ambiente se calentara un poco más, que se iluminara para quelas sombras fueran sueltas a jugar con ella, a divertirla y entretenerla de las más macabras maneras. Al mismo tiempo, odiaba iluminar esa celda, porque al hacerlo se daba cuenta de lo muerto que estaba ese lugar. Era peor que un cementerio, porque al menos en esos lugares había cuerpos que alguna vez habían estado vivos. En su celda, no. Ni siquiera ella. Ella nunca había vivido. Ella se había guardado todo lo que tenía que decir, no, todo lo que quería decir, y así se había muerto por dentro. Se había convertido en lo que la rodeaba, en lo que otros querían, y ella se había dejado de lado a sí misma. En medio de esa esquizofrenia, de esa batalla incesante, había sucumbido, había decidido emanciparse de ella misma, había decidido transformarse en algo que nunca había sido, y adoptarlo como propio. Y de esa decisión, de ese camino tomado, ya no había vuelta atrás. A partir de ese momento en que había decidido, se había convertido para siempre en l que siempre sería. No más el tire y afloje de la libertad de expresión propia. Se había censurado a sí misma. Y así había terminado: encerrada en ese mausoleo metálico, guardada y preservada en ese escalofriante entorno que solo ofrecía una cama para dormir y unas comidas al día que los guardias le alcanzaban, nunca segura de si eran tres o cuatro.

Nunca había gritado, eso lo podía afirmar. Y quería hacerlo, quería que su mensaje fuera escuchado por los vientos y llevado a los más recónditos lugares del mundo. Quería gritar, pero no quería rebajarse a gritar. Nuevamente, su pensamiento auto-inculcado y auto-impuesto de deshonra y de honor, de lucha por los ideales hasta el final, le había impedido hacer lo que quería. Porque no, ella nunca se había preguntado el porqué de que sus ideales y sus pensamientos fueran tan paralelos. De haberlo hecho, seguramente se hubiera dado cuenta que no era más que un reflejo de una educación, de un padre y quizás una madre, y no más que eso, y que ella no estaba conformada por ella, sino por otros.

Todo esto era su rutina. Todo esto y más lo eran. Ahora, como buena cumplidora de sus horarios, dejaba que sus dedos jugaran con las cálidas llamas, dejaba que las sombras se movieran por acá y por allá, estirándose y contorsionándose, jugando entre ellas y a pesar de la chica que las acompañaba. Era una fiesta con una invitada de más. Y esta invitada, que no es molestaba por ser ignorada por seres que ni ojos ni sentimientos ni nada excepto negrura tienen, pensaba en una persona. No era una persona al azar, sino que era alguien que había rondado sus pensamientos más de una vez, incluso antes de terminar en el confinamiento de la celda. Era una persona que solo se le aparecía en la mente cuando estaba sola, porque de otra manera la fragilidad que secretamente poseía se vería herida por la vista de otras personas. Y en relación a ella, madre que le dicen que era suyo, una misión, que resultaba claramente imposible por el sólo hecho de que no podía salir de esas cuatro paredes que estaban pintadas de depresión.

Quería encontrarla. Buscarla, tratar de averiguar qué había sido de ella. Si estaba viva, hablarle. ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba en exceso. Azula quería una cosa en ese momento, en ese lugar: hablar con su madre. Eran las cuatro palabras más normales que pensaría un hijo, las más extrañas que podrían pasar por la prisionera, y las que nunca vociferaría ella en voz alta. Quería salir de ese lugar y buscarla, hacerle preguntas. No sería amistosa con ella, no del todo al menos, pero no era porque la odiara, sino porque necesitaba respuestas y necesitaba gritarle a alguien. Sus ganas iban en incremento día a día, y era lo único que la mantenía viva durante esas indistinguibles noches y días. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, siempre sabía lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que quería.

Todavía con las llamas bailando en sus dedos, se levantó de su lugar, fue hasta donde sabía estaba la puerta, y, con su mano izquierda, aquélla que no sostenía el fuego, golpeó cuatro veces. Cuando no hubo reacción, golpeó otras cuatro. Le molestaba tener que hacerlo, ella no tenía que esperar, los demás tenían que esperar por ella. Nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Tendría que tratar otra vez de escapar para que la atendieran como merecía, como correspondía? Tal pareciera que sí, pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo, porque sino aquel con quien quería hablar se negaría rotundamente.

Se escucharon ruidos del otro lado. Algunas voces, eco de pasos, lejanos y cercanos, reales e ilusorios, todo en una mezcla que había conseguido percibir Azula después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya, para que ella aprendiera semejante cualidad en las cosas? Calculaba que unos dos años, o algo en relación a esas fechas. Si el tiempo volaba cuando te divertías, entonces no existía dentro de la celda en la que mantenían a Azula de prisionera. Mientras, las sombras seguían con su baile casi estático, ahora con una proyección de la maestra fuego uniéndose a ellas, para tratar quizás de socializar. Paralelismo interesante entre la sombra y la dueña, caras de lo mismo.

Azula siguió esperando, ya con su paciencia completamente colmada, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos en la puerta. No era una voz, ni un golpe, ni un pensamiento de ella. Era la cerradura de la puerta moviéndose, los seguros cediendo, las bisagras realizando su trabajo, la luz invadiendo la oscura morada, y una silueta que parecía la veía directamente a ella. Sabía quién era, no tenía que parar ni un segundo a pensarlo. Paso con la derecha, paso con la izquierda, saliendo de la celda, como si pudiera volar, sabía que no debía atacar y algún efecto quería conseguir en el dueño de la silueta. Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la intensidad lumínica de la libertad, y plasmó en sus facciones su clásica sonrisa, esa sonrisa irónica y sarcástica, que revela la intención de hacer algo malo sin decir qué es lo que se va a hacer. Esa sonrisa que implicaba seguridad, que no daba ningún pie a hacer preguntas, sino solo a obedecer. Y ahora, ¿A qué se resumiría todo? A sus siguientes líneas. Líneas que limitarían el futuro a una sola opción, líneas que calarían en lo más profundo de la persona que tenía enfrente. Líneas que harían que ella pudiera en paz despedirse de las sombras que con tanta indiferencia la trataban. Líneas que, en definitiva, no eran más que líneas.

−Quiero ver a mamá, Zuko−.

La impresión fue evidentísima. Sus párpados se abrieron, su boca levemente también, y la sorpresa o bañó. Él estaba esperando una amenaza, un intento de homicidio, un Agni Kai… incluso llanto, pero nunca eso. Azula por algo no la había nombrado casi nunca, y cuando lo había hecho siempre había sido de manera despectiva. Azula por algo había querido ignorar la existencia y desaparición de aquella mujer. Zuko no sabía por qué, y tampoco estaba preocupado por averiguar nada sobre la mente de su hermana. Pero ahora, con esa bomba recién tirada, con esas cuatro palabras seguidas de su nombre, había nacido en él un interés por conocer a su querida hermana. Era un interés meramente práctico, pero siempre había un punto de partida inicial.

−No sé dónde es que está− dijo Zuko, recobrando el habla y los cinco sentidos.

−Eso no importa, entonces quiero buscarla− dijo Azula, contraatacando el obstáculo que su hermano le acababa de poner.

La charla seguiría en las miradas, en las respiraciones, pero ya no en las palabras. Después de unos minutos de silencio, que solo fueron presenciados por los dos hermanos y tres guardias, Zuko se dio media vuelta, como dispuesto a irse de ese lugar, y dijo, sin mirar atrás:

−Si ese es tu deseo, tendrás que seguirme ahora−.

Y Azula, contrario a negarse, a tratar de contrariarlo, a hacer cualquier cosa excepto obedecer sin rechistar lo que su hermano acababa de decirle, empezó a seguir sus pasos. Subieron escaleras que Azula sabía que existían, y fueron por pasillos que ella nunca había atravesado antes. Sin dirigirse una palabra o un pensamiento, llegaron hasta la sala del Señor del Fuego, donde el fuego ya se había apagado para ser reemplazado por un ambiente de bienvenida al visitante, por una cálida recepción en lugar de un sulfuroso aire condensado. Azula se sorprendió en gran medida, aunque sin demostrarlo en lo más mínimo, de lo diferente que podía verse una sala dependiendo de la persona que la usase. Ya no existía ese miedo que imponía el anterior Señor del Fuego.

Zuko caminó hasta su asiento como Señor del Fuego, y se sentó para ponerse cómodo, indicando a Azula que hiciera lo mismo en un asiento cerca de él. Se miraron a los ojos, tratando de entender al otro sin preocuparse por el otro en sí, tratando más que nada de calmarse a sí mismos, como una vez lo habían hecho de niños en una noche de tormenta. Trataban de adivinar las verdaderas intenciones del otro. O al menos Zuko lo hacía. Lo que en realidad Azula estaba tratando de descifrar era cuánto tiempo le tardaría convencer a su hermano sin que dudase de que realmente quería buscar y hablar con su madre. No sabía si serían minutos u horas, pero sabía que lo haría, tarde o temprano.

−Ursa siempre me pareció un nombre muy particular, ¿Sabías? – dijo de repente Azula, siempre con su característica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

−No, no lo sabía. A mí siempre me pareció un nombre lleno de personalidad− dijo Zuko, en respuesta a la pregunta medio retórica de su hermana.

−Porque nunca podría parecerte un nombre con algo malo, claro−.

−¿A qué viene eso? −.

−A nada Zuzu, solo digo que nunca podrías pensar mal del nombre de mamá− dijo Azula, sabiendo que quizás las cosas se pondrían un poco tensas con ese comentario.

−Ozai, por otra parte, siempre me pareció un nombre, como dijiste, particular− dijo entonces Zuko, comentario que, lejos de cualquier otra cosa, sorprendió a Azula. No esperaba ese comentario, no de él y no en ese momento.

−Puede que lo sea, sí. Definitivamente tenemos nombres particulares en la familia, ¿No te parece? −.

−¿Para qué querrías hablar con mamá, en cualquier caso? −.

−Supongo que por lo mismo por lo que querría Zuko, el todopoderoso Señor del Fuego−.

−No me llames así−

−¿Cómo? ¿Zuko? – dijo Azula con una sonrisa irónica.

−Como quieras− dijo Zuko, llegando a un punto de frustración. Evidentemente, el encierro de su hermana la había vuelto más loca.

−Entonces podré ir− dijo Azula.

−Entonces, podremos ir− corrigió Zuko.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Éste capítulo quedó al final dividido en dos, porque me pareció que así quedaría mejor. No sé, sino quizás hubiera quedado demasiado largo o qué se yo, así que prefiero que quede acá. La segunda parte como tal no está escrita, sino que sólo pensada, y no puedo asegurar cuándo será que podré subirla, aunque trataré de hacerlo a la par de la actualización de mi fic del fandom de Digimon "Controversias".**

**Ningún otro aviso de nada, sólo espero que se hayan entretenido durante la lectura, que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en las reviews si acaso dejan y sino en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Muchos saludos!**


End file.
